This invention relates to the field of lights, and more specifically to a multi-purpose light.
Flashlights are typically hand-held and it is difficult to position such a light precisely where it is needed without continually holding and manipulating the light. Headlamps are lights which provide for hands-free illumination by providing a clip for mounting the light to clothing or a hat brim. These headlamps typically include a light in a cylindrical body which holds one or more batteries. The batteries typically are at least AAA size batteries even for the smallest headlamps. These result in a bulky structure, without ease of maneuverability. In some headlamps, the batteries are stored in the clip base and wires are run up to a light. This limits movement of the light so as to avoid damaging the wires.
The present invention provides a multi-purpose light. One aspect includes a light comprising a body having a power source mounted within the body, an LED coupled to the body and exposed on a surface of the body, and a switch mounted to the body for controlling an electrical connection between the power source and the LED. A clip member is removably mountable to the body. The clip member can include a swivel joint to permit the body to be oriented in a plurality of positions when the body is mounted to the clip member.
Another aspect includes a light comprising a body having a power source mounted therein, a light source coupled to the body and connectable to the power source, and a switch for controlling an electrical connection between the light source and the power source. The body includes a first mounting portion for removably mounting a key-ring to the body and a second mounting portion for removably mounting a clip to the body.